eternitytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Tips
To understand read: Combat/essay. Overview There is very useful overview of Combat, you can find it here: Combat/essay. But here we will focus on some more specific aspects. Combat is 1 of the 7 methods of progression in the game. Fighting awards you with xp in up to 4 categories, as well as drops. There are 7 tabs on the combat page. These are: *Personal Quest *The Tower *Equipment & Stats *Abilities *Adventures *Group *Battle Log Personal quests Overview: * Personal quests, also called PQ. * At the start of the game Personal quests use to be one of the main places where one could find rare items (e.g. essences). But now we can find them in the Tower ("Place of silver", "Place of gold" etc). * It still remains one of the places where we can find rare tomes (hp_up, accuracy_up etc) and some unique tomes (e.g. affliction tome). * One can still use PQ for advancing in experience (defense with spear, attack with longsword/axe, health with magic), while getting some useful loot. However, you may also participate in Officials or clear Adventures. Battle overview: * As always, the Creatures there either magic-resistent (e.g. brown mage, big magic armor), physic-resistent (e.g. spartan, big armor) or balanced. You should chose accordingly and check out there stats first. ** Bear in mind that there stats could be different, but the ratio of magic_armor/armor practically every time stays the same. ** Some of the creatures like crab needs a dagger (it has the highest attack speed and needs 50 auto-attacks to crack his "shell"). * Every level = 5 waves. Some waves have several amount of creature (from 1 to 8). * After you beat the level, you can go to that level again, but you won't be able to choose the wave. Let's look at tactics, equipment, abilities (the list is quite vague and broad, it needs more specifics at the Personal quests page in a new chapter, but still): * Magic-resistent? You are a mage? ** Abilities, physical damage only: Use Air dart / Air ball, Earth dart / Earth ball, Penetrative slash, Poison dart, Mending water, Water dart / Water ball, Bleed, Shield bash. ** Maybe trident, but this depends. * Magic-resistent? You are a melee? ** Maybe it is not problem for you. ** But you might better level up your magic, to get more magic defense ** You can use a Spirit shield for magic defense. * Physic-resistent? You are a mage? ** That might not be a big problem for you. ** But you might equip some clothes for higher your armor, at the cost of your magic power. Maybe a spear and tanking abilities could help, but you should think everything over. * Physic-resistent? You are a melee? ** Armor is not a problem for you, but it is damage per second that matters. ** Level up your magic. Get Ignite, that would really help. Get mending water to heal. You might need a trident for better magic power or vice-versa a better spear and shield to stay long enough. The Tower The Tower consists of many floors. Each floor = 7 rooms. There are two types of Floors: * Community-cleared ** Seven opened rooms (each with specific drops) ** You can battle in a group (recommended, ask at LFG {Looking For Group} chat) or solo. * Community-would-be-cleared: ** "Battle Deeper" Officials ** Boss fight. Community-would-be-cleared: Rewards You can gain this loot: * N% chance for Contribution at Officials, ** Dwarven Idol (for mining, high extra passive damage to the ore); ** Enhanser Key (to improve clothes by 15%); ** Gold. * N% chance for Contribution at Boss Fight, ** Dwarven Idol (for mining, high extra passive damage to the ore); ** Enhanser Key (to improve clothes by 15%); ** Gold. The chances of getting a Loot relative to Contribuion: Do both Officials and Boss-fights at groups. Write in chat "LFG" (Looking For Group): * your set ** e.g. Tin+some iron * what can you do better(if you can; no problem if you cannot) ** e.g. a Mage, to heal. Or Attack. * say that you are first time, if it is true. There are usually three roles: * "Tank" ** Absorbs maximun damage. ** Usually uses Taunt. * "Damage per second" (DPS) ** Deals maximum damage. ** Usuall uses Berserk. * Mage/supportive ** Heals, provides defense or increases attack. ** Uses Water dart (heal), Mending water (heal), Mud armor (defense up) Frenzied Winds (attack up). * Mage/DPS ** Magic attack. ** Uses Fire dart, Ignite, Lighting dart, Earth dart, Ice dart, Poison dart, Water/Earth/Fire balls Adventures There are several tips, tricks and facts in adventures. Here are they. Facts: * YOU CAN, MUST QUEUE UP TO 3 ADVENTURES! * The creatures from floors and from adventures tend to drop the same drop (unlike PQ when the creatures tend to drop the loot of its PQ level). * At about level 17 magic Magic Adventures make up the significant buff in magic exprerience (because casting shards becomes rather costy). * Short adventures gives more experience than long, and long give more experience that epic (experience gain to time taken ratio). Technical facts: * Magic adventures are more rare (1:3 to physical), ** but Magic adventures give a great support to leveling magic (to 20)! * You can have up to 9 adventures in stock at a time + 3 in a queue. * Every 2 minutes you get a new adventure. ** Do you have 9 of them in stock? Then the most "old" will be erased. ** The more the adventure is close to the "bottom", "right" of its "category" (short, long, epic), the more "old" it is. One of them will be erased! Tips: Therefore, * If you are a mage (or not, not so important), then you should: ** Always make Short adventures. You can queue up to 3. If you are afk more, then do long adventures. And if you go offine for a long time, then take Epic ones. ** Before going to Long AFK ("away of computer") you should have/take Three epic adventure of needed type! ** During all the game try to make sure you don't lose an opportunity to make a short adventure. Tricks. Here are they: * You can/should "clear up" the adventures! Just add and cancel all adventures not from your specialisation. * You can/should "postpone" the good adventures. How to make it: ** begin one ("not needed") adventure; ** add to the queue The Needed Adventure(s) ** cancel The Needed Adventure. ** That's it! Now your Needed adventure is at the beginning, once again! (now you can calncel the "not needed" adventure). * Apart from "clearing up", if you have the needed "specialisation" of adventures, you'd better prefer long over eptic and short over long (to get more experience). * Take three best adventures to your queue. If you find something better (eg. short over long), you might better cancel those in queue, take the better one, cancel the running one to start the better one. And then queue up those you have cancelled. EXAMPLE (below). Advice (you might not need to follow every piece of advice, but they form a strategy): * If you have time, clear up all the "un-related" adventures (e.g. you have more than 3 epic; you are mage but have too many physical adventures etc). * You must have three epic adventures of you specialisation (mage or melee-physical) before you go for a long AFK (those adventures would take from about 9 to 11 hours). * You must make as many short adventures of your specialisation as you can, if you don't fight. ** You might even consider taking and abandoning your adventures for better experience gain. ** Remember, any adventure in it best would last 18 minutes (if it is the newest) or maximum 36 minute (if it is the first and has been the only one of nine possible). * Re-read the Tricks. They show the way how to get more specialisation for you! That is it. Example of queueing Adventures Let's say you are a mage that wants to make magic adventures. You have * short * long * epic and * physical * magic in general. The rules: * We don't need physical at all (prefer any magic over any physical). ** All you make (have in a queue) is only magic. * You prefer magic short over magic long, magic long over magic epic. ** So you will never continue running the long one if your have a short one + you have 4 on them (queue + adventures in stock). ** So you will never continue running the epic one if your have a long or a short one + you have 4 on them (queue + adventures in stock). * You save (postpone) as many magic adventures as you can (not letting them go to the bottom right corner of its place). ** How to make it -- read above. Terms * "deck" -- a place with all proposed adventures (up to 9); * "queue" -- a place with main (running) (only 1) and pending (only 2) adventures; * "endengered adventure" -- an adventure of your preferred type that can dissapear; ** the lower adventure is, the more it is "endangered". ** don't ever let your adventures disapear! * active adventure -- an adventure that is in progress; * "pending adventures" -- (two) adventures that are placed in "queue", but haven't turned into "active adventure" yet; * to "postpone an adventure (in "deck") -- to take out the "queued" adventure, put "endangered" one (=to postpone), and swap them back ** then the "endandered" one will disapear only in 18 minutes * (the process of) "reshaffling" (the adventures) -- the process that "postpones" all the "endangered" adventures in deck for 18 minutes each ** you have 1 active and 2 pending adventures in queue, they don't count. ** How many adventures do you have in deck, apart from "queued"? *** if you have 1 in "deck", then "reshuffling" must be made not later than 18 minutes (2 min_to_disappear *9 spots in "deck". Moreover, 8 other will disssappear in 16 minutes) *** if you have 2 in "deck", then "reshuffling" is to be made not later than 16 minutes (7 other will disappear in 14 minutes) *** if you have 3 in "deck", then "reshuffling" is to be made not later than 14 minutes (6 other will disappear in 12 minutes) *** ... an so on. Strategy (from scratch. By "m.adventure" here I meen a "magic adventure"): # Put the best m.adventure to queue as active. # Put two other m.adventures to queue as pending. # LOOP { ## Count remaining m.adventures in your deck (it will be X). ### Reshuffle those in deck and pending not later than in N minutes, where #### N = (20 - 2*X), #### where X is number of your m.adventures in deck, #### N is number of minutes in which you are to reshuffle. # } # Other aspects: ## If your active is Epic, you should cancel it as soon as possible to change for Long or Short. ## If your active is Long, you shouldn't cancel it to change for Short. # The new m.adventure in queue will turn into acive soon. Make sure it is the best one.